


(un)easy college life

by decemberstragicdrive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chiaki has DP/DR, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Feels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Hajime is Doing His Best, Introspection, Makoto and Kirigiri have their shit together, Multi, Nagito is not obsessed with hope, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberstragicdrive/pseuds/decemberstragicdrive
Summary: "Before I was accepted to Hope’s Peak, my one wish was to ‘have an easy college life’. This year has proven that wish to be unattainable. But I think that I’ve become better for it.Oh yeah, my name is Hajime Hinata, and this is a story of making do with what you’re given.The story of my (un)easy college life."





	(un)easy college life

(un)easy college life

 

chapter 1 - the intro to our story

 

For all intents and purposes, my life leading up to right now has been nothing too out of the norm. I grew up as an only child with both parents, never developed any talent that would put me on a solid path, and I drifted through elementary, middle, and high school, never sticking out too much and staying a consistent face in a crowd. 

 

That sense of normalcy came to an end when I was accepted to Hope’s Peak University, a highly-regarded college knowing for turning out the world-shapers of the nation with efficiency. Over this year, I’ve contemplated who I am, what I stand for, and where fate wants me to go. 

 

I’ve met a roommate who seemed to have everything in its right place, his stoic, wise girlfriend who has a nigh-unnatural talent in private investigation, a man suffering from dementia and a warped cycle of luck whose life teeters on the edge constantly, a programmer whose natural kindness and care ended up rubbing off on me, and a girl who turned my whole life upside down, suffering from a disorder that often makes her feel like nothing she does is actually happening, but coping with it and becoming a person who always helped me feel welcome and validated with a kind demeanor, lethargic tendencies, and a passion for video games.

 

Before I was accepted to Hope’s Peak, my one wish was to ‘have an easy college life’. This year has proven that wish to be unattainable. But I think that I’ve become better for it.

 

Oh yeah, my name is Hajime Hinata, and this is a story of making do with what you’re given. 

 

The story of my (un)easy college life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. i plan to have everyone mostly stick to their canon characterization wish any divergences being tagged. the current plan is for this story to be split into 3 acts, those being fall, winter, and spring. the dr1 and dr2 ensembles will mostly be cameos, with the focus being on the main 6 tagged. i wanted to try something at least a little bit different from the norms for my first big work. kudos and constructive comments are highly appreciated. have a good day!


End file.
